Follow the Black Cat
by Crona Bunny
Summary: Maka gets upset over her flat-chested body type when she's compared to Blair again. Blair attempts to cheer Maka up by proving to her just how attractive she is - through physical action. In the midst of it all, Maka discovers why Blair seduces Soul in the first place. [[ Pure smut piece, Rated M. Sorry for typos. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters.]]
1. Chapter 1

Maka walked into her apartment and slammed the door shut. Her bunny ears flopped with every step that she took, as did her puffy rabbit tail. Her shoes were soon off of her feet and next to the door.

Yellow cat eyes in the kitchen blinked twice with curiosity.

"Maka? You're back already?" Blair asked.

Maka saw that Blair was wearing nothing but a damp bath towel. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just go to my room-"

"Aw, Maka, you know it's okay to see me like this~" Blair said shamelessly. "But if you prefer me to wear clothes, I can do that for you."

With a poof of purple smoke, Blair was wearing her normal work outfit. "So, why are you back so early? I thought you were excited about that Halloween party."

The pigtailed meister walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She put her head down and sighed. "I was."

Blair sat down next to Maka and started to paw at her bunny ears, though she was in human form. Blair naturally has childish, cat-like quirks and will often paw at things even when she's not in cat form.

She giggled delightedly and her cat tail uncoiled and wagged. "I still can't get over how _cute_ you look as a little white rabbit!"

Maka stayed quiet.

Blair tilted her head. "You seem upset. Did something happen?"

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary happened," Maka answered. She turned her head and eyed the cat-witch sitting next to her. "Why did you change into your work outfit? Isn't Chupa Cabra's closed now?"

"It's only midnight, dear. It's open until much later than that. But I have the night off! I just like wearing this. It's cute, don't you think?"

Maka hesitantly nodded. "I don't think 'cute' is the word…"

"You have the night off, too, so why are you here? Wasn't the party any fun?"

Maka slowly scanned Blair's body and studied every detail: the super short spandex shorts that showed off her long legs and full thighs, the bra-like top that barely covers her large breasts, and her long, feminine fingers and shiny purple hair. Every feature was flawless. It made Maka hide her face in her arms again, almost in shame.

"No, it wasn't." she finally answered.

"Oh? Why not? You looked fairly happy when you left with Soul and all the other girls." Blair set her hand atop Maka's head. "You could barely sit still while I tied these white bows onto your pigtails. Did Kid and Black Star fail to show up, or something?"

"No, they were there. But I don't see why you think their absence would upset me."

Blair scratched her temple. "Then did something happen to your costume?"

She observed Maka's clothes. Her eyes scanned every inch of Maka's costume - her short, fluffy white dress and white tights with matching accessories. Blair took this moment to notice just how... _sexy_ Maka looked. The ends of her silky pigtails were draped over her thin shoulders and barely touching the V's of her collarbone. Big white bows were wrapped around each thin hair tie holding her pigtails up and her viridian eyes were so beautifully conspicuous. All of these observations made Blair feel more anxious than usual.

"I don't see any spills or rips on your tights or anything," Blair said softly, still staring at more than just the outfit.

"Nothing bad happened to my costume," Maka said. "You don't need to worry about this, Blair. Like I said, it's nothing out of the ordinary."

Blair's cat ears lowered in sadness. But they quickly perked back up. "Oh, I know! Would you like some food? I can fry up some fish for you!"

The thought of Blair's cooking, which was basically burnt fish flying across the kitchen and crashing into things, made Maka slightly sick to her stomach. "Honestly, that's the last thing I need right now."

Blair's cat ears drooped again. "Then what can Blair do? I don't like seeing you like this. It's weird."

Maka lifted her head up. "How is it weird?"

"Well, usually you're studying or picking up the house while yelling at Soul to clean up more often. You also yell at me a lot, too. You tell me to put more clothes on or scold me into doing more polite, conservative things. You have an officious personality, so seeing you all sad and quiet like this is confusing!"

Silence. Sweat arose on Blair's brow when she saw a vein pulse at Maka's temple. But then Maka stood up. "I'm going to take a shower," she said.

Blair happily sprung to her feet. "Oh, may I join?!"

Startled, Maka jumped back a little in fright. "N-no, why on Earth would you do that? Didn't you already take one before I got here?"

"No, I took a bubble bath, not a shower!"

Maka rolled her eyes. "It's still bathing!"

"Well, there's no such thing as bathing too much, silly girl~"

Maka walked past her. "We've never even showered together before. I've actually never showered with _anyone_ before, so why would you even ask such a ridiculous question?"

"It's not ridiculous!" Blair whined. "Why don't you want to take a shower with me? We're both girls, so there shouldn't be a problem."

Maka went over to the front door and retrieved her shoes. Before she headed down the hallway, she glared at the cat-witch. "I'm not showering with you. So, don't follow me or try anything funny."

Blair pouted. "Then at least tell Blair what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" Maka replied. "I just want to take a shower and relax, is that too weird? It's nice not having Soul around and it's nice to not be the one hosting a get-together or a party. I'm just really stressed out right now and I want to be left alone."

"Meow…" Blair whispered faintly. She watched Maka stomp away into her bedroom. The door slammed shut. "What's got her so angry?"

More silence hovered in the atmosphere. After a few minutes, Blair heard Maka's shower running. She shuffled her feet and looked around for something to preoccupy herself with. Over on the sofa, Maka had left her coat. Blair inched over to it and picked it up.

Maka's scent was all over it and Blair was always secretly fond of her smell. She brought the black fabric up to her nose and a cute smile appeared on her face like a cat with catnip. Maka always had the scent of freshness with a hint of strawberry and vanilla – a scent that intrigued Blair to a great degree. Often times she would even roll around in Maka's clothes while she was in cat form, so sniffing her coat was nothing new.

Maka stepped into her shower stall and sighed with relief when the hot water doused her body. Her hair darkened and lengthened, covering her collarbone and barely reaching down to her small breasts. She looked down sadly at her flat, skinny body that lacked the feminine features she desired. She disliked her body. Usually she didn't think too much of it, but whenever she was reminded of how thin and flat-chested she is, it really hit her hard. Her lanky legs and knobby knees are clearly visible from her angle, and the thought of it all made her feel a mix of negative emotions.

Her mind rewound all the way back to when she first met Blair. Even though Soul was only pretending to leave Maka for Blair during that battle long ago, Maka couldn't help but feel like it was real – or rather, she couldn't help but feel like something like that could actually happen if or when she gets a boyfriend. What would she do if that truly happened to her?

She then wondered if that's how her mother felt about Spirit when they first got married. Just another reason to hate her father.

She pushed the subject away.

'_What does Blair have that I don't have, besides a different body type?' _she thought.

Maka took her bottle of shampoo and squeezed the cold ooze onto her head and lathered it in her hair. The aroma of strawberries soon erupted from her shower stall and lingered within the steam of the dampening bathroom.

'_Could it be the way she acts? I admit that she's fun and always very energetic and high-spirited, but she's almost childish. Oblivious. Maybe guys like a seductive girl with the attitude of an eight-year-old?'_

She rinsed the suds out of her hair in mental silence, and then started to feel a hint of guilt.

'_I shouldn't think so badly about Blair. It's not like she's done anything to hurt me, aside from the battle we had, but I was the one who initiated that. Just because she's obnoxious and doesn't have much common sense, doesn't mean she's a bad person overall. Right?'_

She put some conditioner in her hand.

_'She's just a woman who loves her body. Even though society would label her a slut or some kind of whore for flaunting herself, is she really either of those things? _

_No, of course not.'_

Maka let her hair marinate in the conditioner. She poured some of her body wash onto her washcloth and began to scrub her shoulders.

'_It's not like she has sex with every person she meets. She's just a tease. She taunts them with her provocative clothing for fun and laughs, like someone teasing a cat with a string. I guess the reactions from her audience feed her self-esteem. Could that be why she's like that? _

_Or is she just trying to promote body-positivity through example? If that's the case, she sure is forceful about it.'_

Maka sighed. "I'm getting off topic here," she muttered to herself.

She combed her fingers through her wet, conditioned hair and rinsed herself off. After some time went by, she was done showering.

Meanwhile, Blair quietly snuck into Maka's bedroom. Lucky for her, the door was unlocked.

Maka's room was filled to the brim with her scent and Blair basked in it while she went over and put Maka's coat on her desk. She then stood in front of the bathroom door and felt the heat of the steam gushing out from underneath it. She tried the door handle and it, too, was unlocked. Her tail wagged mischievously.

"Hmm, Maka's naked in there right now, right? I wonder if she'd feel more comfortable if I was naked, too?" Blair asked herself.

After some more pondering, she pointed her finger at herself and swayed it. "Pump-pumpkin, pump-pumpkin..." she whispered. Another purple cloud erupted from her feet and enveloped her body. When the smoke faded, her clothes were gone and she was fully nude.

Swiftly, she opened the door and a huge cloud of steam flew out of the doorway and into the bedroom. The purple-haired woman shut the door behind her and the thick, heavy smell of Maka's strawberry shampoo and soap flooded her nostrils.

"B-Blair, what're you doing in here?!" Maka shouted, quickly wrapping her wet body up with her bath towel.

Blair made her hand into a fist and brought it up to her face, imitating a cat paw. "I just followed the white rabbit!"

A pulsing vein returned to Maka's temple. She recognized the Alice in Wonderland reference, but she wasn't at all thrilled by it. "I told you _not_ to follow me!"

"B-but it was so tempting," Blair said innocently.

"Get out of here!"

"No! C'mon, Maka, let's just have a girls' night and have fun! Play with me~!"

Maka glared at her again. That's when Blair hyped down and noticed that Maka's eyes were kind of red and puffy. Maka faced away again and sniffled, holding her towel as close to her body as she can possibly get it.

"Maka?" Blair asked with concern. "Are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone," Maka said, facing down. "Maybe later we can hang out. Just not now."

Blair immediately disobeyed and walked right up to Maka, standing in front of her and bending forward so that she could look Maka right in the eye. The blonde shuddered at Blair's close presence and swerved her arm around to defend herself, but Blair's quick reflexes made the attempt fail and work to her own advantage. She had Maka's wrist in her grasp.

"I've got you now~!"

"Let go of me!" Maka yelled.

Blair tightened her grip. "Maka, you're crying. _Please_ tell me what's wrong?" she asked, sounding unusually serious to Maka's surprise. But then her chipper personality resurrected. "It's okay to tell me things! I bet venting will make you feel a lot better! I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

A moment of silence, and Maka sighed. "You're really stubborn."

Blair leaned in unannounced and licked one of Maka's tears right off her cheek. Maka's face flushed pink and she jumped back so far that her back hit the wall behind her. She held her cheek and began to yell in fury.

"What was that for?!" Maka shouted, her teeth practically fangs. "Why did you lick me?!"

Blair giggled. "You had a tear on your face, silly!"

"That doesn't mean lick it off with your _tongue_!"

"Well, what else could I have used?"

Maka thought about it for a second. "You could've wiped it with your hand, or something."

"Aw, but that's no fun!"

Maka grew angry again. "Don't lick my _face_!"

"Well, what _can_ I lick then?"

The blush grew heavier. "Blair, I swear to God."

A wink. "C'mon, it's not like I bit you~"

The flustered meister ruffled her bangs irritably. "Look, the reason why I'm upset is… is because…"

Blair tilted her head and stared at Maka while she struggled to share her problem. Within the silence, the hovering steam formed many tiny droplets along their skin, making them practically sparkle.

Maka looked down. "My body…" she mumbled.

"Your body? What about it?" Blair asked, looking at Maka's thin frame hidden under the fluffy, white towel.

Maka shifted her feet awkwardly. "It's not… attractive…"

Blair crossed her arms. "What? And _who_ said that to you?"

"Soul and Black Star," Maka murmured. "They said an attractive woman's body is supposed to look like yours, not like mine."

Blair shook her head in disapproval. "They're wrong. You have a great little body, Maka!"

Maka, still surprised to hear Blair talking like this, looked up at her with wide, swollen eyes. "You really think so? I mean, your body is a lot better than mine and," she paused. "I told you it was nothing abnormal... Soul is always comparing me to you and-"

Blair closed in on Maka, pressing her large breasts against her chest and grabbing her wrists, pinning them to the wall. The towel fell to the floor. Maka turned beet-red from head to toe.

"Blair! What the hell?!"

She tried to squirm her way out of Blair's control, desperately keeping her legs closed and feeling self-conscious about her breasts being exposed. "Wh-what are you doing? Let me go!"

Blair cleverly used a single hand to keep Maka's wrists pinned above her head. She used her free hand to press her forefinger against Maka's lips.

"Hush," Blair said. "You yell too much."

Maka averted her eyes, a blush still staining her face. Blair's gaze slowly crawled up the image of the meister before her once again. She admired Maka's wheat-colored shower hair, the faint curves of her small body, how freshly shaven she is and how cute and perky her little breasts are. Maka could feel Blair staring and she closed her eyes uncomfortably.

Blair giggled. "Well, well, who ever would've thought that you have a bashful side?"

"Don't you dare laugh at me," Maka warned, her tone a bit poisonous.

Blair removed her forefinger and lifted Maka's chin up so that they were eye to eye. She gave her an encouraging smile. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with your body, Maka~"

"Please don't take pity on me. You know my body isn't nearly as attractive as yours," Maka said sadly. "People hit on _you_ all the time. You're everything every guy wants. You don't have to worry about being unattractive. Even if someone called you ugly, 99% of the human population would come to your defense."

Blair pressed her finger against Maka's lips again. "Stop that. You're being so negative! Not _all_ guys like curvy girls. I know my body type is ideal for most men, but you know what? _All_ girls are beautiful! Plump, skinny, short, tall – even cute little flat-chested girls like you!"

Maka sulked. "You didn't have to say it like that…"

"Maka, you're a _darling_ girl!" Blair continued. "You may be rowdy and unapproachable sometimes, but overall, you're a very brave and strong young lady! You're smart, you're talented, you're cute – you have a lot going for you already! I don't understand why you don't think you're attractive!"

Maka was momentarily overwhelmed by the strange wave of compliments. She wasn't used to being complimented by anyone other than her parents. Most of the time, she was being outshined by all of her friends.

But then she looked down at her small breasts being smushed by Blair's large, intimidating breasts. Her abashed feeling returned.

"It's because I'm a plank. I have no hips, no curves, no boobs and-"

Maka was cut off when she was suddenly in a lip-lock with the beautiful, voluptuous woman.

She froze.

Blair pressed her whole body against her, pinning her closer to the wall. Maka's hands were still pinned above her head as their damp bodies began to rub against each other's skin. Maka's eyes closed and her stomach fluttered when she found herself starting to kiss back. Her eyelashes were still wet and dark like the nighttime sky and her tears like the shining stars. Blair gently bit Maka's bottom lip, sending strange, unfamiliar tingles throughout the meister's body. Maka didn't want to resist. The more they kissed, the less angry she became.

Blair pulled her mouth away just enough so that their lips were barely touching. "You have lovely lips, Maka," she whispered. "Such a cute mouth~"

Maka opened her eyes into slits. "Why did you do that..?"

Before her question was answered, her breast was groped by Blair's mischievous hand. Maka's eyes shot open and her first instinct was to protest. "H-hey!"

"I did it because I wanted to!" Blair said happily.

Maka's eyes grew heavy again and she started to squirm in delight as Blair carefully massaged her small, sensitive breast. Her hand movements got a bit rougher. Maka's pink nipple soon became hard in between Blair's middle finger and ring finger.

"Just because your breasts are small, doesn't mean they're unattractive~" Blair said. "They're actually quite nice."

Maka tried to keep her composure but she was failing under the influence of this spontaneous stimulation. Blair started to grope her opposite breast as well, caressing and massaging both of them with her skilled, feminine hands. She leaned in and whispered into Maka's ear. "You really are a beautiful, attractive girl, my darling little Maka~"

Maka's heavy eyelids became slightly lighter. "But-"

"No, no," Blair interrupted. "Bad girl~"

Blair reached behind Maka and spanked her hard, groping the stinging flesh soon after. A shocked yelp escaped Maka's lips. Blair tightened her grip and bit Maka's earlobe.

"Ah!"

Maka whimpered as Blair sensually trailed her tongue up from Maka's earlobe to the top of her ear, biting again when she reached the top. The innocent meister quaked.

"Maka, your face is all red," Blair pointed out. She removed her hand from Maka's bottom and cupped her face. Her cheeks were so warm.

Staring at Blair's moist lips made Maka even more bashful. It was irritating to her how sheepish she was feeling. Usually Maka kept a strong, dominating exterior. It was weird to be overpowered like this. But Blair's aura was so deliciously pressuring. Her silky, beige skin seemed to be calling out to her. Blair was just so _touchable_-looking.

But the thought of being with another woman struck her. Was all of this wrong?

No, things like this are never _wrong_.

Maka is extremely accepting deep down, so the idea of two girls getting intimate never really bothered her, but she never knew that she would experience it personally. Especially with the other woman being the very person her weapon partner always compared her to. Blair is the girl Maka was always secretly jealous of. Why her?

"Do you want me to stop?" Blair asked teasingly, circling a finger around Maka's perky pink nipple.

Maka gulped. Regardless of the circumstances and questions surrounding this situation, Maka started to feel a deep throb start to pound within her. Her body ached for more.

Crossing the first threshold, she answered.

"No."

Blair freed her from her grasp. She reached over to the sink and grabbed Maka's bunny ears and put them back on top of her head. Blair then gestured her with her finger in the most enticing of ways, showing Maka a smug smile and hungry eyes.

"Then it's time for the white rabbit to follow the black cat."

Blair seductive voice left Maka speechless. Suddenly the Alice in Wonderland jokes weren't so irritating anymore. But the look on Maka's face made Blair childishly infatuated once again.

"You're so cute~!" She hugged Maka's face and wiggled around in a happy frenzy. Maka's hair stood on end while she suffocated within Blair's large, pillowy breasts.

"Let me go, I can't breathe!" Her voice was so muffled that it wasn't even understandable.

Maka felt herself being swept away into her bedroom and before she knew it, she was pinned down on her bed, underneath Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Extreme yuri ahead. That was probably obvious, but I felt like I had to warn you about the explicit content approaching.

If you don't want to/can't handle blatant girl-on-girl action, I suggest you stop reading now.

Otherwise, please enjoy!

* * *

Maka's wrists were being held down on either side of her head. Her damp, blonde hair cascaded over the edges of her pillow and her bunny ears remained erected. She shivered when the draft from the air conditioner brushed her bare body, but warmth kept building up inside her. She could smell her own shampoo in Blair's hair, which hung on the side of her head like a purple curtain.

Maka looked up at Blair, who was simpering and staring down at her with those solar, unafraid irises. Drops of water dripped off of Blair's bangs and pinkish-beige nipples. Heat blazed Maka's cheeks at the sight.

This was the first time she actually didn't mind Blair's breasts. Usually when Blair was naked, Maka would scold her to put her clothes on, or she would get angry with everyone who spewed a nosebleed. But this time, Blair's naked body wasn't a threat or an annoyance. It was something Maka _wanted_ to see.

She was _seeing_ Blair's body this time, rather than just looking at it or trying to get Blair to hide it. Blair's breasts hovering over her like this made Maka realize something: they're incredibly sexy.

'_So pristine and full and perfectly shaped…' _Maka thought as she stared at them_. 'They're abnormally huge, but they're so… lovely.'_

Irritation suddenly sparked in her mind and lit a small candle of confusion. Just the thought of her thinking this way about Blair, of all people, made her upset.

'_This is truly aggravating. I guess even _I'm_ a victim of her charms. I'm no different than the people I've been yelling at.'_

Still, she stared wide-eyed at Blair's chest, her gaze wandering around the body that was on top of her, soaking in the image. Her vision traced Blair's curves – how concave they were at the waist – and how they curved outward to her big, beautiful hips. Maka even stared at Blair's bottom, which was in the air from the way she was pinning Maka down, and then her thighs, which looked incredibly soft and welcoming, almost as if they were _made_ for cheeks to graze. Lastly, she returned to Blair's face – her moist lips, rosy cheeks and yellow eyes that glowed like a sun in the evening. All of it – every piece of her – was so inviting.

And yet, the meister's mind still pondered. _'Why does everyone become her prey? Could it be her confidence? Is confidence really that powerful?' _

"Maka, you really are adorable," Blair said. "Please don't let anyone kill your confidence anymore, okay?"

Maka snapped out of her daze and looked away, embarrassed. _'I guess there's no use trying to figure her out. It's just like what I learned when I mastered Resonance Link with Kid and Black Star: you don't always have to understand someone in order to accept them. _

_I think that's how the whole world is._

_Blair is different, but I'll accept her. Simple as that, I suppose.'_

Blair's soft tongue found Maka's burning cheek again. But instead of getting angry, Maka just felt the wet softness licking her skin and, for a moment, she thought of how this tongue would feel against… something else…

Catching herself thinking perverted thoughts, Maka sealed her eyes shut and shook her head, closing her legs and letting out a frustrated whine.

"Hmm? You were thinking of something perverted just now, weren't you?" Blair asked.

She was sharper than she looked.

"You're the one who's the pervert," Maka said.

A chuckle. "Well at least _I_ can admit it~"

"Shut up…" Maka mumbled. She was feeling even more embarrassed now.

Blair winked. "There's no use hiding it. What were you thinking about? If you tell me, I can do it for you~"

Just the thought of Blair obeying her orders made Maka's mind numb with an ecstasy-like arousal. Her whole face flushed scarlet. "Well," she whispered. "Your tongue…"

Maka didn't even need to say anymore. The tip of Blair's tongue trailed up her neck and to her ear, and then licked the shell of her ear slowly. "Where do you want it?" Blair whispered.

Maka's unsteady breathing filled the hush that followed. Then, very softly she said, "Lower…"

Blair moved her head down a bit, her mouth unbelievably close to Maka's nipple, breathing her warm breath onto it. Maka gasped the moment Blair's mouth made contact with her breast. She playfully licked it before curling her lips around the puckered nipple and sucking it, swishing and twirling her tongue around it sensually while tweaking the other nipple with her thumb and forefinger.

Maka set her forearm across her own eyes to hide her face. "Mmph…"

Then, a nibble that was slightly sharp but so exhilarating. Maka's body stiffened and she tried her best to hold in her noises. Blair sucked harder, trying to pull those noises out. Her fingers were still teasing the other nipple, pinching it lightly and nipping it to keep Maka gasping in pleasure. Blair's mouth and fingers soon switched places, kindling the flame starting to rise inside of Maka. She didn't stop until Maka's breasts were light red and damp.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to stop?" Blair asked, licking her lips. "I like to tease a lot, y'know~ Can you handle it?"

To answer her question, Maka grabbed her face and pulled it over to her so that their lips met again, kissing hard. Maka's eyes slipped shut and her heartbeat sped. All she could think about was how warm and silky Blair's lips felt against hers, and how overheated she was feeling. Blair's hand drifted up and slid into Maka's blonde locks. She grasped the hair at the nape of her neck and tugged with just enough force to send chills down the meister's spine.

Suddenly, Maka didn't feel self-conscious anymore.

Her lips parted, gasping for breath, and Blair's tongue slid in and touched hers, a shockwave of heat and wetness. Her tongue was like saturated velvet; the inside of her was mouth hot and slick. Blair kept running her fingers through Maka's hair, massaging her scalp while the two of them kissed furiously, like they wanted to eat each other up.

'_What is even going on right now?'_ Maka thought as their lips danced. _'My mind is getting hazy. And Blair… what's gotten into her? I didn't even know she would want to do this with me... She isn't usually like this, so why now? Why me?'_

Maka could feel herself getting lightheaded, but she wouldn't back down. She knew that in the midst of their kissing, they were battling for dominance. She kept her strong hold on Blair's face and then erotically bit Blair's bottom lip, which suddenly gave her the upper hand. Blair whimpered into the kiss. The cat ears at the top of her head drooped in submission and her body softened, becoming slightly weak. Maka saw this window of opportunity and took advantage of it right away. She got so excited that she nearly smirked her way out of their kiss.

She slid her hands down Blair's curves and stopped when her hands were firmly planted on each of Blair's round butt cheeks. Maka fanned out her fingers and groped her hard, digging her nails into the plush skin and spreading out her cheeks. Then she spanked her bottom hard, groping the tingling skin tightly afterwards. The ever so confident Blair broke their kiss and moaned. Maka felt the way she melted at her touch, secretly admiring having this kind of control.

But Blair was a natural seducer. She won't be overpowered so easily. Maka was getting bumptious and Blair wasn't going to let her get away with that.

The cat-witch grabbed Maka's face and reunited their lips once again, but with a new intensity. Maka kept her grip on Blair's plushy bottom and moved her fingers closer to Blair's heated core. Maka's stomach flipped with anxiousness. She wanted to keep moving her fingers towards the heat – to feel just how much Blair was turned on.

But then Blair's sneaky teeth found Maka's fragile neck, making the meister release her withheld breath. Blair smiled smugly against her skin. She bit and sucked, marking her with a love bite, licking the cinnabar bruise on her neck soon after she was done. Maka panted and her grip loosened when Blair kept leaving more and more love bites on her neck and collarbone, taking back the reigns.

She leaned in and whispered into Maka's ear again. "I'll teach you not to be so cocky."

She planted her hand on Maka's waist and slowly traced the outline of her body with her fingernails, gently raking downward to her upper thigh. Maka's whole body erupted in goose bumps.

Blair wasted no time in touching the meister right where she needed it.

She brushed over the sticky, moist crease between Maka's outer lips. Then she pushed her fingers into the heated silk, feeling how wet and slick Maka's folds were against her fingertips. Maka shivered. She wanted to say something, but all that came out was a faint sound.

Blair pressed her finger in more and dragged it to the top of Maka's sex, where she finally found the little button she was looking for. She teased it with feather-like strokes. Maka's hips twitched. A cross between a whine and a pout came out of Maka's mouth, but it soon became a low, encouraging hum. Now _she_ was the one melting.

"My, my," Blair said with a conceited grin on her face, one of her fangs peeking out. "Do I really turn you on this much?"

Maka folded her legs, her knees up on both sides of Blair's body. She closed them tightly enough to hold Blair in place and then groped both of Blair's breasts, squeezing them roughly without holding back. The cat-witch let out a submissive squeak.

Maka massaged her breasts and began to suck on them, teasing the stiff nipples with her tongue and fingers until Blair's hand was trembling. Blair tried to keep her eyes sharp, but they were becoming heavy-lidded and her blush was darkening.

But she found the strength to tease Maka again, circulating her fingertip around the small, wet nub. Maka's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head back, parting her lips a bit to let out an aroused sigh. Blair kept teasing the pink button with her wet fingers, knowing it was getting more and more sensitive as the hollow of Maka's entrance became drenched.

"Hey Blair…?" Maka whispered.

Blair halted. "Hm?"

Maka's senses started to come back. She wanted the two of them to continue, but she had to know something before they proceeded with any more actions. But this question might put an end to their affairs tonight. Still, Maka went ahead and asked. "Why me?"

Blair tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… have you ever even done it with a girl before?"

"Can't say I have~" Blair answered almost childishly.

Maka was a bit relieved to hear that. "Then why are you doing this?"

"You're very beautiful and fun, Maka! I'm attracted to you and I don't see anything wrong with what we're doing."

"But-"

Blair interrupted when she pressed her breasts against Maka's face, muffling her voice. Blair giggled as Maka comically struggled, her bunny ears flopping with every movement. "Hush, little girlie. I like you, so let Blair play with you."

Maka stopped struggling. Then, it hit her. All those times Blair seduced Soul and flaunted herself to the other boys… could that be because she was trying to make Maka jealous? Not over the fact that Soul and the other guys drooled over Blair, but because Blair was seducing them instead of her?

Did Blair want this type of attention from Maka all along?

Maybe that's why she did it so much. Maka never gave her the time of day, and even if this wasn't the only reason why Blair did what she did to her friends, striving for Maka's attention was a certain possibility.

Maka had to know.

"I want to ask you something else," she mumbled. Blair allowed Maka to breathe comfortably again and she temporarily ceased all actions.

"All those times you seduced Soul and the other boys… were you only doing that to get my attention?" Maka asked.

Blair smiled. "Maybe~"

Silence. A smirk tugged at Maka's lips.

So all this time, Blair was trying to get _Maka's_ attention. No doubt she enjoyed herself in the process, but Maka couldn't believe that Blair secretly hoped Maka would be jealous enough to steal her away from the boys and keep her all to herself.

She had never even thought of that.

She always thought Blair was rubbing the fact in Maka's face that she was more attractive to the boys than Maka is. But that wasn't even the case.

"Oh really? You wanted my attention that badly, huh?" Maka asked alluringly.

Blair laughed. "Did it work?"

Maka laughed, too. "Well, no, because there are better ways of capturing my interest."

Blair resumed her rubbing and Maka twitched again, her face returning to a more pleasurable expression. "Like this?" she asked, winking at Maka again.

Maka's lips formed a smile.

"I also secretly liked it when you would punish me, too," Blair admitted. "You're so cute when you're all mad and bossy~"

A jolt of ascendancy ignited a foreign fire within Maka. She found her grip again and groped Blair's bottom rougher than before. She squeezed and tugged the skin, clawed into it, and the sudden attention froze Blair in her tracks. Then Maka finally reached Blair's hot core – touching it alone soaked her fingers.

Blair parted her legs and perked her butt up more to grant Maka better access. She whimpered with anxiousness. Feeling how wet Blair was gave Maka a sense of pride. She was the cause of Blair's arousal. She even wondered if Blair ever got aroused over her like this in the past.

"Do I really turn _you_ on this much?" Maka asked.

She trailed her finger downward and rubbed Blair's sensitive button in soft, provoking circles. Blair squirmed and panted next to her ear, enticing Maka's developing dominance even more so. She continued attending to the tiny bundle of nerves so precisely and didn't stop until Blair was dripping.

"What gives, Blair?" Maka whispered. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson." She inserted the tips of her two fingers into Blair, playing with the gooey fluid as she licked the shell of Blair's ear and bit it.

Blair's tail slyly swished back and forth. She bowed her head, her eyes shielded beneath her violet bangs. She slipped her head down to in between Maka's thighs, astonishing the meister.

"That's right," Blair whispered, inhaling Maka's scent of need and enjoying the view. "I'll show you _just_ how attractive you really are."

The wet pink nub she was fondling moments before was now in her mouth, getting soaked with her tongue. Maka sucked in a sharp breath. Blair slowly lapped up Maka's neediness, pressing her tongue against the nub and using hard, long licks. The heat and stimulation sent Maka's mind into a lustful frenzy. She arched her back and tangled her fingers within Blair's hair, pushing her head down further, bringing her mouth more firmly against her.

Blair sucked and licked, relishing Maka's taste and the sounds that were finally coming out of her mouth. They started out as quiet whimpers, still under her control, but as time went on, she lost her power and began to moan louder and louder until at last, Blair's ears were satisfied.

'That's right, little Maka," Blair said breathlessly. "Don't you dare hold back on me anymore."

Faintly, Maka whispered, "Blair…"

At the sound of her name being said, Blair grabbed Maka's hips and hoisted them upwards so that her butt was resting on her chest. Maka's thighs were on either side of Blair's head, leaving her totally exposed right in front of Blair's mouth. Blair wrapped her arms around Maka's hips to hold her in place. Maka's hands grasped the sheets desperately while her body adjusted to this new position.

Blair latched her mouth onto Maka's aching spot again and continued on, refusing to stop until Maka finishes. She wanted to hear the sound of Maka coming to her end.

Multiple sensations surged throughout Maka's body. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her moans had no hint of apprehension anymore and they soon turned into uncontrollable screams. Maka couldn't even see straight. All she could think about was how good she felt and how close she was to finishing.

'_Just a little more,_' she kept thinking.

She started to grind her hips, spoiling herself while Blair continued flicking and swirling her tongue against Maka's little lump. She was so close to her end and she wanted Blair to keep going until her climax was finally reeled in.

Alas, the moment happened. Maka became incredibly sensitive and her hips bucked upward once, and her body became rigid. Blair pulled it out of her, the scream and the orgasm. Maka's body then turned to jelly as she sighed with relief and tried to catch her breath.

Blair laid her down on her back again and settled down on top of her.

But Maka wasn't done yet. She descended from her high and suddenly pushed herself forward, stumbling towards Blair and pinning her down to the sheets. Maka could feel her own wetness coat her inner thighs, but when she reached down to Blair's opening, she discovered that she wasn't alone. Blair was soaking wet. There were even a couple of trickles oozing down and over her butt cheeks. She was more than ready to receive.

Blair shuddered at Maka's touch and blinked up at her with surprise. Maka took a moment to look into her eyes – those honey whirlpools gleaming in the moonlight. But then she noticed a smirk yanking at the corner of Blair's carnation-pink lips.

Then she felt her own lips doing the same thing.

She wanted Blair's confident barrier to break again, but this time, she wanted it to last. She chuckled darkly. "I'm going to shatter that smirk of yours," Maka said.

Before Blair could even think about saying or doing anything, Maka inserted two fingers into her, not even bothering with testing the waters with a single finger first.

Blair drew her breath in quickly and Maka felt her tighten up around her. Blair's assured expression suddenly became submissive and innocent – almost apologetic.

"That's more like it," Maka whispered.

She moved her fingers around together in a circular motion, touching every inch of Blair's slippery inner walls. Bit by bit, her moves grew bolder, until she was moving them rapidly, making Blair writhe and moan underneath her.

Maka used her free hand to stroke Blair's thigh and grope it hard. She admired Blair's toned, curvy, shaven body once more before taking things up a notch. She released her leg and used that hand to splay Blair's outer lips, revealing the nub at the peak of her sex. The heated scent smelled so _good_.

She lowered her head and teased the exposed button with her tongue, the savor attacking her taste buds with a sweet, tangy flavor. Maka sucked on her hard, her fingers moving even faster in the process. She peeked up at Blair, watching her relaxed lips part more as moans escaped. Seeing Blair like this made Maka want to go a step further.

She withdrew and flipped Blair over onto her stomach, then jammed her fingers back inside her, pushing Blair's head down with her free hand. The cat-witch clawed into the sheets and kept letting out noises and short breaths of pure delectation. Maka kept at it, starting to thrust her digits into Blair. Half way through, she teasingly removed her fingers again and buried her face in the plush skin, stretching her tongue out and using it to service Blair's sensitive spot once more.

"M-Maka!"

Blair ripped the sheets. She screamed in ecstasy. Maka ate her up, coaxing her inner orgasm.

When heavy drops of cum dripped out of Blair, Maka reentered and poured the last of her strength into finishing Blair, pounding into her and gradually making her come to her end. Maka felt the tight contractions squeezing her hand. She was as breathless as Blair was. Both girls collapsed and had sweat on their foreheads - every pore was glittering.

Maka giggled while Blair tried to gain her senses back. "I like when you say my name like that, Blair."

Suddenly, the loud sound of the apartment's front door was heard. It opened and closed.

"Hey, Maka, you home?" It was Soul.

He was home from the Halloween party. Soon, his rustling around in the kitchen was heard. He was probably looking for something to munch on. Maka looked at the clock and realized she totally lost track of time. She was about to call out and answer him, but Blair pinned her down to the bed again.

Still wet and aroused, Maka didn't want to stop her. Her insides were pulsing – begging to be thrashed. But she also didn't want Soul to catch them like this.

"W-wait, Blair, what if he hears us?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Hmm? You don't want him to see?"

"Of course not!"

Blair teased Maka's entrance, only pushing the tips of her fingers into her and retreating them when they got in deep enough. She was teasing her, playing with her fluid and rubbing her soaked nub, making Maka lose her focus and lower her eyelids. Maka tried to speak again, but Blair covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Shh," Blair said. "He won't hear us."

Maka looked up at Blair with worried eyes. Blair then leaned in and kissed Maka's cheek as a way of reassuring her. "Please don't look at me like that. Your eyes are like emerald dewdrops. It's making me unsure. I don't know whether to stop, or just fuck you senseless."

The blonde's eyes widened and her cheeks glowed with darkening cardinal hues. Blair smirked. "That's what I thought."

Blair shoved two fingers into Maka, causing the meister to go stiff beneath her. '_So tight_,' Blair thought. She moved her fingers around roughly yet accurately, moving them in large, pressuring circles that opened Maka up and made her leak onto the bed.

The feeling of it all was overwhelming. Maka's legs began to tremble. She gripped the bed sheets so hard that her knuckles whitened. She whimpered into Blair's hand and furrowed her eyebrows again. But it was different this time – more extreme. Blair was inside her, and something about Blair covering her mouth was making Maka's mind hum and plunging her back into her high. Electrifying tingles stung her body in the most pleasant of ways. She had discovered a new kink and it was turning her on to no end.

"Such a lewd face," Blair said, observing Maka's glossy, heavy-lidded eyes.

Maka was staring off and feeling her body float in the riptide of her rapture. The look of defeat.

Blair sped up and began to thrust her coated fingers into her hard, allowing Maka to wrap her legs around her waist tightly in an attempt to suppress her screams furthermore. Blair kept at it, swiftly, hitting her sweet spot countless times, each time being a step closer to Maka's climax.

They heard the faint noise of the television in the living room. The volume was probably high enough to cover up any of their noises if they weren't _too_ loud.

It was good enough timing, too. Maka was clenching around Blair's fingers and curling her toes. She clawed into Blair's back, leaving salmon streaks on her beige skin. Blair bit Maka's ear and kept pumping her fingers into her, prolonging her pleasure and reeling in her orgasm again.

At last, Blair succeeded. Maka threw her head back, escaping her muzzle and moaning loudly as she released. Then she went limp in Blair's arms.

They fell back onto the bed, the two of them lying next to one another, exhausted and panting; looking at each other's sweaty faces and ruffled, damp hair.

"So, was my attention everything you hoped for?" Maka asked, giving Blair a warm, pleasant smile.

Blair nodded happily and curled up next to Maka, lacing fingers with her and signing in for the moment.

* * *

"You should've been there, Maka, it was hilarious! Black Star fell face first into the fountain!" Patty said, laughing hysterically.

Liz laughed, too. "Yeah, it was pretty great to hear him finally shut the hell up."

"Hmph," Black Star mumbled under his breath. But then fire gleamed in his eyes. "You're just jealous because_ I_ was the life of the party! I was the star! Everyone was paying attention to me!" He jumped up on the table with his hands on his hips proudly, laughing as loudly as possible, like he was a knight who had just slain the dragon.

Tsubaki sat on the couch shamefaced and forced a laugh. Liz rolled her eyes with her apathetic grin and Patty continued to laugh and kick her feet. Soul was in the kitchen washing the dishes and Kid was standing next to him, arranging the clean dishes in an organized, symmetrical manner. Maka sat in the middle of it all, laughing along with the others.

That's when Blair entered the room, wearing what at first looked like her usual work outfit, but then Maka noticed it had thick black laced trimming. Blair greeted everybody with a wave and a cheery smile.

She then walked into the kitchen and launched at Soul, hugging his face. "Good afternoon, little scythey boy~!"

Of course, a nosebleed squirted out of his nostrils and he nearly passed out within her cleavage. Maka felt something grab her heart and squeeze it mercilessly. She stomped into the kitchen, ready to yell, but then she stopped herself. Instead, she peeled Blair off of him and watched Soul fall to the floor in a puddle of his own nose blood. She firmly clutched Blair's wrist, yanking her out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the hallway.

"Maka? Where are you going?" Patty asked, tilting her head.

Maka looked over at Blair, who was playfully sticking her tongue out at her and winking. The meister rolled her eyes and shook her head, all with a big smile on her face.

"I, uh," Maka paused. "I have to go feed the cat."

* * *

-The End


End file.
